It's A Wonderful Life
by tselli
Summary: Blaine Anderson loves his life. He is married to his high school sweetheart,Kurt, and started a successful theater company. He thought that life couldn't get better. And, then his son was born. Not only did life get better but it got interesting.FutureFic
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **

**Hey guys! So, I'm trying out these one shots. These will all be in the future. The lives of the Hummel-Andersons. **

**Disclaimer: None of these fabulous glee characters belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson loves his life. He had married his high school sweetheart Kurt and started a successful theater company. He often thought that life couldn't get better. And, then his son was born. Not only did life get better but it got interesting.<p>

Blaine laughed as he looked at the chaos that was formerly his living room. The furniture had somehow gravitated towards the window. In the middle of the room a game of twister had been abandoned. Crayons and scraps of paper were everywhere. Plastic cups and paper plates with half eaten pieces of pizza. Letters from a game of scrabble gone wrong were strewn across the floor. And, right in the very middle was his two favorite boys. Alex's curly black hair was matted against his forehead. Kurt had wrapped himself around his son his hair against the boys' cheek. Blaine kneeled down next to them and kissed their foreheads. He smiled at how angelic they were. He lifted Alex up slowly removing him from Kurt's grasp. "Mmm. Daddy" he mumbled softly. Blaine soothed him and patted his back " Go back to sleep buddy. I'm putting you to bed" He took the lack of response as a good sign. Once he put Alex into his new "big boy bed" (when he turned four, he insisted on not sleeping in a crib as he wanted to be just like his cousin Aaron.) Blaine went downstairs to find his husband had stretched himself out and was still sleeping comfortably. Blaine grinned at the blush on Kurt's cheeks.

"Baby, wake up. Let's go to bed" He tugged on his arm.

Kurt rolled over and waved him off "Noo. I'm slee..." his voice trailed off and Blaine decided he needed to be insistent. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and kissed his neck "Baby, let's go sleep in our nice comfy bed."

He pressed his lips down once more.

"Our warm"

And again…

"King sized"

Once more for added emphasis…

"Bed".

Kurt smiled and threw his hands up in the air. "Well, if we must. Do carry me kind sir"

Blaine obliged and scooped him up instantly. "As you wish your highness"

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and opened his sleepy eyes "And the prince?"

Blaine walked up the stairs and replied "Young Alexander is off in his quarters for the night."

Kurt nodded and buried his face in Blaine's neck. "It was a good night. I love Fridays."

Blaine smiled and rubbed his face against Kurt's soft hair "I do too… I just hate Saturday mornings."

Kurt laughed " The clean up" they said simultaneously.

Blaine pushed open their bedroom door "We have arrived."  
>He gently laid Kurt down on his side of the bed and joined him on his own side. Kurt curled up next to him and pulled Blaines' arm so that it wrapped securely around him.<p>

"I love you" he whispered softly.

He felt him kiss the back of his neck softly as he replied.

"I love us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **

**One shot. **

**Some Kurt & Alex Bonding.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: None of these fabulous glee characters belong to me**

* * *

><p>"Alexander James Hummel-Anderson, get right down here this instant" Kurt bellowed towards the stairs awaiting his six year old son. One hand on his hip and the other tapping incessantly on his thigh he waited impatiently. Finally, just as he was about to raise his voice once more, a curly haired little boy appeared at the top of the stairs. His round hazel eyes looked as innocent as ever, but he knew full well that he was guilty of this crime. <em>The spitting image of his father <em>thought Kurt _Well, one of his fathers. _

"Yes..?" Alex replied as he walked slowly down the stairs to join his father where he was standing in the middle of the living room.

"Would you care to explain the mess that is on the coffee table?" Kurt asked as he kneeled down to be face to face with his son, the culprit. Alex bit his lip and replied simply "I was making a card…" Kurt sighed and looked around at the scraps of paper, open glue sticks, and the glitter. Mounds of glitter littered his carpet. _Just like Blaine!_

"Baby, it looks like you were making five billion cards. This mess" He sighed once more gesturing around them "This mess does not look like it came from one little card" It was then who they were addressed to _Dady. _Blaine had been gone for a little over a week now. His had gone back to Ohio to visit his grandmother who was ill. Kurt who was busy with work could not as much as he wanted to take the time off to join his husband. They decided it was best that Alex stay behind as well. The little boy could be the biggest distraction and right now Blaine needed to take care of his other family.

"Did you finish his card?" Kurt asked as he picked tiny specs of glitter out of his sons' hair.

"No. Daddy wouldn't like any of them" His eyes swelled up with tears.

Kurt held his son close to his chest and rubbed his back. "Alex, Daddy will love anything you give to him! Because you made it with love." He felt him shake his head as he continued to sob quietly.

"I want him to come home already…" Alex trailed off as a whimper replaced the rest of his unspoken words.

"I'll tell you what… you and I are going to make daddy the best surprise ever" He grabbed a few of his sons' cards that were on the floor.

Alex moved back the light had retuned to his eyes "Really?"

Kurt smiled and hugged his son once more.

"I'll get the glitter."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **

**Another One Shot. I'm not sure if anybody is reading these, but here it is.**

**Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: None of these fabulous glee characters belong to me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed when he saw all the lights in his house where turned off. It was one thing that Kurt and Alex hadn't picked him from the airport, but now they weren't even awake to greet him. He trudged out of the cab after paying his fare. He walked slowly across the snow covered lawn pulling his bags along with him. He arrived at his front door and pulled out his keys when he saw the sign. It was written in his husbands' delicate handwriting.<p>

"Don't forget to check the mail!"

Blaine opened the mailbox to find a single card. In the very center of the card were the words "_Dady" _in a bright red heart. He opened the inside very carefully to find a picture of his family drawn by his son. The only words on the paper were "_Com Home soon". _ Blaine pocketed his card placing in it in his jacket pocket. He knew exactly were to put it. In his office he had various cards that Alex made him throughout the years. Every time he felt frustrated or homesick his cards would reassure him that he had something special waiting for him at home.

_His Family. _

Blaine opened the door and pushed his bags inside. He brushed off his shoulders and when the snow hit the ground he saw it. Another card and another and another and another; the trail of cards all decorated the same on the outside as his first card led up the stairs. Blaine picked up the first card that was at the foot of the stairs. Inside was a single letter decorated with glitter and colored blue, his favorite.

"W"

He picked up the next one only going up the stairs one step

"E"

He continued on picking up each card trying his best not to wake up his family.

"L"

"C"

"O"

"M"

"E"

At the top of the stairs there were only four more cards and they led to his bedroom.

"H"

"O"

"M"

"E"

He opened up the door slowly when a tiny five year old bolted straight at him.

"Daddy! Did you like your cards? I missed you!" Alex exclaimed as he squeezed his tiny arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine held him tightly and kissed his forehead.

"I love my cards! Thank you. I missed you soooo much"

Kurt who had joined them kissed Blaine on the cheek "What about me?"

Blaine broke away from his son to kiss Kurt softly. "I missed you too."

Kurt placed his hand on the small of Blaines' back pushing him into the room. Alex had begun telling him everything he'd missed since he'd been gone and Blaine was still fully dressed coat and gloves included.

"Baby," he said to Alex "Let's let daddy get ready for bed. He's had a long day and needs to rest for everything we have planned for him tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?"

"It's a secret daddy!" Alex hugged him one last time and went back to bed.

Blaine looked at Kurt with his best puppy dog face.

"Nope. It's a secret"

Blaine pouted and went off to the bathroom.

"Fine. Fine."

He turned on the hot water and inhaled the steam before entering he opened the door briefly to Kurt who laying in bed waiting for him.

"I'm so glad I'm home."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **

**I need a distraction.**

**[Insert disclaimer here :)]**

"Well, it's official your son has gone off the deep end." exclaimed Kurt as he sat down next to his husband at the breakfast table.

Blaine sipped on his coffee as he looked over his newspaper. "What'd he do this time?"

Before he could Kurt could reply their five year old padded into kitchen wearing flip flops, board shorts, and a bright orange shirt with water wings. And on his head was his underwear. Blaine couldn't control his laughter despite the death glares he received from his husband.

"He refuses to get dressed!"

Blaine laughed pulling his son over and removing the underwear from his head.

"He's obviously dressed."

"It's his first day of school!"

"Great first impression."

"We live in New York City an-"

"He'll fit in just fine." Blaine said cutting him off and giving his son a reassuring pat on the back.

"It's 30 degrees outside!" Kurt threw his hands up in the air and left the kitchen to get ready for his day. His boys would have to make these life changing decisions on their own.

Blaine got up to serve himself another cup of coffee. Today was going to be a long day.

"Daddy…" Alex tugged at his father's sweatshirt

"Yes?" Blaine grinned at his son looking down only to see his big brown eyes full of uncertainty. He picked him up and sat him on the counter.

"Are you excited for your big day?"

Alex shook his head and took off his water wings. He threw them one by one on the ground. "I don't want to go school!"

"Why not?"

"What if no one likes me?"

"Are you kidding me? They're going to love you. You're a Hummel-Anderson!"

"Did you have lots of friends?"

"Nope, I had only a couple but they were the best. And, we're all still friends to this very day"

Alex grinned and replied "That's like a bazillion years of being friends daddy!"

Blaine laughed "I'm not that old!" he ticked his son and added "I married my best friend"

His son opened his eyes incredulously "Dad was your best friend?"

Blaine nodded solemnly and smiled "Yes, and I would have never met him if I hadn't gone to school. So," He helped his son get off the counter. "Go get ready!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: none of these awesome characters belong to me :)**

**Kurt: **I'm sitting in the principles office. This is ridiculous.

**Blaine: **What happened? Is Alex okay?

**Kurt: **Our boy is fine… I'm afraid I'm the one who is in trouble...

**Blaine: **I knew you shouldn't have gone to the bake sale alone.

**Kurt: **Oh shut up. I swear I didn't start it!

**Blaine: **That's what they all say…

**Kurt: **Look, if that Jennifer woman hadn't completely dismissed my hand made macaroons claiming they were "too extravagant" for a children's bake sale, Blaine it wouldn't have gone down like.

**Kurt: **Besides you only like her because she flirts with you.

**Blaine: **Do not.

**Kurt: **Yes you do.

**Kurt: **Anyways, the reason I'm in the principles office is because… I may have… started a food fight with her "handmade" pies. If you ask me they looked like Wal-Mart…

**Blaine: **You started a food fight?

**Kurt: **Why are you so surprised? I had to defend my baking honor.

**Blaine: **I love you.

**Kurt: **I know. So, can you hurry up and get here? They want to speak to the adults responsible for us.

**Blaine: **Already on my way.


End file.
